


Gut Feelings

by Annwyn



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: 300-word tribble, Humour, M/M, Pre-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyn/pseuds/Annwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hobbit's stomach heralds more than hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gut Feelings

Pippin looked as miserable as it was possible for a hobbit to be on a beautiful summer's day.

“What shall I do, Frodo? I love Merry, but he doesn't want me!”

“I’m not exactly well-versed in matters of love, Pip.” His elder cousin looked down at his ink-stained fingers ruefully, “But are you sure? You are so young...”

“Of course I’m sure." Pippin scowled at an inoffensive rose. "He gives me a stomachache!”

He watched indignantly as his usually staid cousin collapsed against the fence, laughing until tears ran down his cheeks. “Oh Pip,” Frodo gasped, ”Only you would liken love to a surfeit of green apples. Oh my...” And he dissolved into another paroxysm of giggles.

Something rustled on the terrace below, and Sam Gamgee emerged from behind the beanpoles, drawn by his master’s merriment. He peered up at them and tugged at his forelock shyly. “Afternoon, Mr. Frodo... Mr. Pippin.”

"Good afternoon, Sam,” they chorused.

As he had surreptitiously done so many times before, Frodo ran his eyes over his gardener’s sun-bronzed skin, finding a strange fascination in the droplet of sweat wending its way coyly down the swell of Sam's strong throat, and disappearing into the mat of golden hair under his collar. He jerked his eyes up with a soft gasp and fell headlong into gold-flecked pools of meadow green. After a long moment, his hand crept up toward his middle, and pressed it gently.

_Oh_, he thought, dazed. _So that's what it is_. He now had a thorough understanding of what Pippin meant, for he felt the most desperate twist in his gut that he'd ever experienced.

Pippin regarded them; master and gardener, oblivious to everything but each other---and his eyes widened.

“Well, I’ll be buggered,” he breathed.

“Eventually, I trust,” Frodo returned absently, and went to find someone to soothe his bellyache.


End file.
